ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The CaT Gazette/Issue 33
For all the plebs who don't even subscribe, or for those who simply want to easily browse through back issues, here's the thirtieth issue of The CaT Gazette. Remember, subscribers get the newsletter early! ---- Boy oh boy do we have some fun stuff here my dudes. Okay so first off, Star Spirit has a new episode that aired today to commemorate the series' one-year anniversary. It's called Interlude because it's an interlude. Go read it. Second, the next BTFF RPG has been announced. BTFF RPG: The Next Evolution is basically a replacement for X2, which more or less collapsed in on itself thanks to wiki drama bullshit. Check it out. Third, CaT's Art Emporium! is now open. It's basically a collection of all my old art services and a few new ones, all located in one handy little page so people don't have to got hopping all over the wiki to request art. The next Support Group meeting is this Saturday, January 7th, at 9PM EST over on the BTFF EX chat. We've sort of been missing these due to the hectic holiday season, but we should be able to get them back onto a regular schedule now that the holidays are over. The final update blog for the Year of Unity has been released, along with the announcement of the wiki's Year of Ambition! Check it out! Voting for Featured Pages of the Year is over, and our winners in each category are: *Featured Series: Tech 10: Star Spirit (12 Votes) *Featured Alien: Bomb 2 Hell (8 Votes) *Featured Character: Terox (7 Votes) Thanks to everyone who voted for my content! Advanced Tooltips are now fully implemented on the wiki, allowing you to use complex data for your hovertext. Our Achievement badges are still being updated, so if you have any ideas for what to feature on badges that haven't been updated yet, feel free to leave suggestions. There is now a list compiling every remaining badge that hasn't been updated, so if you could take a look at that, that'd be great. I have no strong opinions on anything this week other than you people ''still not leaving feedback on the shit you read '''REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE' The Featured Article this week is Birth (Episode) by Yopo. It's the first episode of the new Horizons and I'm mostly highlighting it so more people can know about it and thus shame him if he reboots the series again. No ads this time around. Make sure to put anything you want advertised in this forum thread. ---- '''Art Corner' ---- CaT the Cat Redesign By ChromastoneandTabby ---- I legit had trouble narrowing down what I should talk about in this week's art corner because of how much I've been drawing this past week. I've been refining a new art style over the past couple of weeks, and it's allowing me to create more expressive art in a much shorter amount of time than my old styles. Anyways, this piece of art in particular is the updated design of the CaT (Character), who, let's face it, really needed an update. Aside from a few extremely short clips shown in a CN 2017 teaser reel, there's still nothing to report. Well, that's it for this Sunday, folks. I hope you enjoyed the thirty-third issue of The CaT Gazette, and I'll see you next week! Feedback and support are appreciated! Category:CaT Category:Newsletter Category:The CaT Gazette